un nouveau départ
by Audreyyp
Summary: Clarke vient de perdre sa mère et est obligé de quitter sa vie pour retrouver son père qui a refait sa vie à Los Angeles. Prête à faire des étincelles? N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous/toutes, 1ère fanfiction the 100, j'ai décidé de me lancer après en avoir tant lu. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture!

Los Angeles… Pour une fille venant du Texas, le changement risque d'être rude.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai plaqué ma vie du jour au lendemain? Mon père est parti quand j'étais plus jeune pour se mettre avec une autre femme qui avait déjà à elle deux enfants, autrement dit mon père nous a abandonné ma mère et moi pour une autre famille. Ma mère a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour m'élever et combler ce vide qu'il avait laissé mais elle n'a jamais pu réparer les dégâts que son départ avait causé : le manque de confiance en moi, le manque de confiance que j'ai envers la gente masculine. Ma mère n'a rien pu faire pour moi tout comme je n'ai jamais pu l'aider à se relever de l'abandon de l'amour de sa vie. Ma mère est morte la semaine dernière, un cancer qui l'a emmené loin de moi durant ces deux dernières années. Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, où je suis partie rejoindre la famille pour laquelle mon père nous a quitté, abandonnant à mon tour la ville dans laquelle j'ai grandi et où maintenant repose ma mère.

J'ai été effondré cette dernière semaine, la mort de ma mère a ravagé le peu de bonheur qu'il me restait. Mon père n'a même pas daigné venir à son enterrement, j'avais tout de même pensé qu'il ferait ce dernier effort, en mémoire des souvenirs mais non. Toute la responsabilité de cet événement avait pesé sur mes épaules. Ma mère était une chirurgienne très appréciée dans notre petite bourgade, et ça ne m'a pas étonné de voir un tel rassemblement lors de ses funérailles. Finn, le seul ami de mon enfance a toujours été là pour moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, je serai venue habiter chez eux mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'imposer. De plus, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'en grandissant, Finn développait à mon égard plus que des sentiments amicaux. Finn est le garçon que les filles ont toujours rêvé d'avoir à leur côté, grand brun musclé dressant les chevaux de race, il n'avait laissé aucune fille insensible, sauf moi. Je ne ressentais qu'un attachement purement amical presque même fraternel envers lui.

ll était temps pour moi d'avancer vers ma nouvelle vie.

J'ai pris un bus qui m'avait emmené directement en Californie, à Los Angeles.

Et c'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvée en face d'une énorme villa. Je vérifie l'adresse que j'avais sur un bout de papier dicté par mon père au téléphone la semaine dernière et qui me confirme être au bon endroit. La différence avec mon mode de vie est paralysante. J'étais né et avait été élevé dans une ferme dans une petite ville du Texas. J'étais une fille venant de la campagne, et ce brutal mode de vie me laissait pantoise. Voilà vers quoi est parti mon père…

Je pris quelques inspirations et rentrait dans cette villa avec les 3 bagages légers que j'avais pris avec moi.

Je toque à la porte. Voyant après quelques minutes que personne ne semble m'avoir entendu, je décide de rentrer dans cette énorme bâtisse. L'entrée est d'un marbre blanc me donnant l'impression de salir le sol avec mes converses abimées s'effilochant du à leur durée de vie.

\- Il y'a quelqu'un? dis-je, ma voix résonnant entre ces murs blancs.

Le silence continuant à régner, je me permets d'avancer de quelques pas dans une autre salle, n'en faisant pas trop ayant peur de me perdre. Je me retrouve dans une cuisine qui me laisse subjuguée. Les murs étaient noirs et contrasté avec le mobilier blanc. Un bar trônait au centre et était rattaché à cette cuisine. Tout ce luxe me mettait profondément mal à l'aise, comment allais je faire pour m'habituer à ce changement de vie? Il me semblait perdre tous mes repères.

J'entends brusquement des éclats de rire qui me parviennent de dehors de l'autre côté de la maison. Je pose mes sacs et m'avance vers la terrasse qui me laisse découvrir des hectares face à moi. De sublimes fleurs couvrent ce jardin, et une magnifique piscine trône au centre. Je sais déjà par avance que je viendrai sûrement m'occuper des fleurs, cela me rappellerait les travaux manuels que j'avais l'habitude d'exercer au Texas, à notre ferme.

Je distingue des garçons et des filles s'amusant dans la piscine et je décide de me rapprocher pour me présenter.

J'arrive enfin près d'eux et une fille se rendant compte de ma présence fait signe aux autres de ma venue.

\- Salut, Je suis Clarke dis je maladroitement en faisant un signe de main discret.

Ils me regardent tous comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Mon père a bien du informer ma venue à sa famille, je ne comprends pas leur ahurissement. Je les examine un par un. J'aperçois une fille avec des cheveux mi-long noirs et de beaux yeux en amande, à côté d'elle se trouve une belle brune avec de long cheveux qui est collé à un garçon imposant très bronzé. Je vois deux garçons : un aux airs asiatiques et un autre avec une mèche brune lui barrant le visage et pour finir un garçon qui me laisse sans voix. Des cheveux courts noirs brillants au soleil, sa peau est d'une couleur légèrement caramel du au climat et son visage est parsemé de légères taches de rousseurs. Et ses yeux… d'un noir profond qui me transperce l'âme.

\- Tiens tiens mais qui voilà dit il avec un sourire en coin. Ne serait-ce t'il pas la petite texane…

\- Je m'appelle Clarke dis je contrariée qu'il se moque clairement de moi.

\- Je crois Bellamy que tu vas avoir du répondant en face de toi maintenant dit l'asiatique en éclatant de rire, suivi par les autres.

\- Je cherche mon père dis je en les arrêtant dans leurs éclats de rire embarrassée.

\- Ma mère et lui ne sont pas encore rentrés. Ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, ils finissent normalement vers 18h dit la jeune fille brune. Je m'appelle Octavia, j'habite ici avec mon frère Bellamy.

Super…. il fallait que l'autre abruti habite ici. Celui-ci continue à m'épier avec un regard amusé. Il s'approche du rebord de la piscine.

\- Bellamy dit il en me tendant la main, comme pour officialiser notre rencontre.

Je décide de la lui serrer quand tout d'un coup, il tire brusquement ma main à l'intérieur de la piscine.

\- Non mais t'es complètement con ou quoi?! C'est quoi ton problème?! dis je une fois revenue à la surface, écartant mes mèches blondes de mon visage. Ils étaient tous pliés en deux me laissant dans une rage folle.

\- Bellamy….T'étais obligé de faire le gamin? dit sa soeur en soupirant.

Je retourne sur la terre ferme avec mes habits me collant à la peau. Bellamy ne cesse de me regarder. Son regard noir m'enflamme mais je ne peux pas me laisser distraire. Il m'a clairement montré que c'était un idiot, m'embarrassant depuis le départ.

Je commence à faire quelques pas vers la villa.

\- Au plaisir princesse dit une voix dans mon dos.

Pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir de qui vient cette dernière phrase et c'est d'une allure coléreuse que je rentre à l'intérieur pour me changer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis ravie de vos retours qui sont pour l'instant positifs.

Pour Cyhame : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je ne sais pas trop encore combien de chapitres aura ma fiction mais j'aimerai bien entre 15 et 20 chapitres pour éviter que l'histoire tourne en rond vers la fin et que la lecture ne devienne pas pénible. Surtout que j'ai pleins d'autres idées de fictions dans ma tête. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Pour Nanoush : Clarke et Bellamy ne sont pas reliés par le sang. Le père de Clarke s'est mis avec leur mère mais ils ne sont pas mariés donc il n'y a aucun souci quant à leur couple. Merci pour ta review!

Et c'est sur ses bonnes paroles qu'on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.

Après m'être changé en troquant mes affaires que j'avais porté lors de mon voyage par un short en jean et un débardeur, j'entends de nouvelles voix dans l'entrée.

Je me dirige vers celles-ci d'un pas incertain et je vois mon père pour la première fois depuis 13 ans. En m'apercevant, il ne fais plus un mouvement semblant se statufier. Une femme à côté de lui m'épie de haut en bas. Cette femme a l'air tellement… hautaine et superficielle. Je ne l'aimai déjà pas.

\- Clarke ? dit-il encore choqué.

\- Salut… papa dis-je en dansant un peu sur mes pieds mal à l'aise.

Il fait un pas vers moi, se rapprochant et m'examinant avec les yeux larmoyants. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… Retrouver enfin mon père. J'espérais à chacun de mes anniversaires le voir franchir la porte de notre maison, mais ce ne fût jamais le cas. Il me fallait toujours une semaine après mon anniversaire pour me remettre de ma déception, où la confrontation avec la réalité était plus dure pour moi, réalisant année sur année que mon père ne reviendrait jamais.

Je n'avais aucune envie que nos retrouvailles se passent comme cela et surtout pas, moi venant m'imposer dans sa nouvelle famille, nouvelle demeure, nouvelle vie parce que le dernier parent que j'avais et qui était resté tout au long de ma vie m'avait quitté elle aussi. Alors oui, en ce moment même, j'étais pleine de colère.

Mon père remplit l'espace qu'il y'avait entre nous et me serre dans ses bras. Je laisse mes bras le long de mon corps ne voulant pas participer à cette démonstration d'amour qui pour moi semblait illogique.

\- Clarke dit-il en me prenant le visage entre ses mains, je suis tellement content que tu sois là.

\- Oui, la mort de maman est une véritable bénédiction dis-je sarcastiquement, en me dégageant de ses mains.

\- Clarke, enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je suis désolé pour Abby dit-il touché.

\- Tu es désolé? Désolé parce que ma mère est morte? Désolé parce que tu n'as même pas daigné venir à son enterrement? Désolé car tu m'as abandonné quand j'avais 5 ans? dis-je rageusement.

\- Ecoute Clarke, je comprends ton attitude mais il y'a beaucoup de non dits qu'il nous faudra éclaircir ensemble.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'on éclaircisse quoi que ce soit ensemble. Je suis venue car tu es le dernier sois disant parent qu'il me reste même si pour moi tu n'es qu'un étranger et je ne compte pas m'inclure à cette nouvelle vie que tu t'ais fait.

Il me regarde pantois ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Et si on montrait à Clarke sa chambre chéri? Un si long voyage a du l'épuiser dit la copine de mon père, d'une voix condescendante je le sais. Il suffit de voir son regard pour savoir que mon arrivée n'est pas à sa guise.

\- Tu as raison mon amour, veux tu bien lui montrer la chambre se trouvant dans l'aile est?

\- Bien sûre dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Après avoir emprunté l'escalier et traversé un grande partie du couloir sur ma droite, elle s'arrête devant une porte.

\- Le diner sera prêt dans une petite heure dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit dis-je en entrant dans la chambre et en m'y enfermant.

La chambre avait les murs peints d'un bleu qui rappelait la couleur de l'océan, le sol était couvert d'un parquet en bois lustré avec un tapis large blanc qui ne donnait qu'une envie de s'y rouler dedans. Un lit en baldaquin entouré de voiles trônait au centre de la chambre. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient une vue imprenable sur le jardin ainsi qu'un peu plus loin sur l'océan. On devait surement y être à une quinzaine de minutes à pieds. Je posai mes sacs et entrepris de mettre au plafond des étoiles que j'avais ramené de mon ancienne chambre qui brillaient dans la nuit.

Le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher, laissant entrer dans ma chambre un éclairage avec des sous tons orangés. Le spectacle était grandiose. J'entendis mon téléphone sonnant dans la poche arrière de mon sac, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

\- Allo? dis-je lasse de fatigue.

\- Clarke? C'est Finn dit mon interlocuteur.

\- Ah Finn… Comment va tu?

\- C'est plutôt à toi qui faudrait le demander, bien arrivée? Comment se sont passés les retrouvailles?

\- Comme elles devaient se dérouler… le Texas me manque dis-je en soupirant.

\- Clarke, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux à la maison? Mon offre tiens toujours tu sais. Un mot de ta part, et je peux aussi te rejoindre à Los Angeles.

\- C'est bien cela qui faisait peur à Clarke… Finn semblait vraiment trop attaché à elle, et elle souhaitait gentiment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il espère plus.

\- C'est gentil Finn… Mais il aurait été de toute manière trop difficile de rester à la ferme alors que maman n'est plus avec moi…. L'air californien peut me faire du bien.

\- Très bien… dit-il déçu. Mais je ne compte pas t'abandonner, donnes moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement et j'essaierai de t'appeler bientôt.

\- D'accord Finn, si tu veux. Je suis un peu fatigué…

\- Ok je ne t'embête pas plus. Clarke? Je…

Sachant qu'il valait mieux l'interrompre avant qu'il dise quelque chose qui pourrait changer notre relation, je l'interrompis.

\- Bonne nuit Finn dit-elle en raccrochant.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte. Quand est ce qu'on allait enfin me laisser tranquille?

Elle déverrouilla sa porte pour tomber sur son père.

\- Clarisse m'a dit que tu n'avais pas faim…

\- Je suis fatiguée par toutes ses heures de route dis-je.

\- Je comprends… Je voulais juste te dire que nous t'avons inscrit au même lycée qu'Octavia et Bellamy pour ta terminale. Je t'y emmènerai demain pour ta rentrée, tu n'auras qu'à te présenter à l'accueil en arrivant pour prendre ton emploi du temps.

\- D'accord… On part à quelle heure?

\- Vers 8h30.

\- Ok, ce sera tout? dis-je en confrontant mon père.

Il me regarda blessé. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'il me regarde avec ce regard pleurnichard? On va pas inverser les rôles et oublier qui à abandonner l'autre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais dis-je en refermant la porte pour mettre fin à sa contemplation.

Epuisée physiquement et émotionnellement par ces derniers jours, je m'écroule sur mon lit et m'endors en espérant que demain soit meilleur qu'hier.

Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre, qu'en pensez vous? Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noel, passez de bonnes fêtes et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
